hairspray_livefandomcom-20200213-history
Hairspray Live!
Hairspray Live! ''is an upcoming live musical adaptation of the 2002 Broadway musical ''Hairspray, which in turn is based on the 1988 film of the same name. It will be broadcast on NBC television on December 7, 2016 in the United States. Craig Zadan and Neil Meron are producers of the project. In Baltimore in the 1960s, Tracy Turnblad's dream is to dance on The Corny Collins Show. Her dream becomes a reality when she earns a place on the show and becomes a celebrity over night. Tracy's mother Edna encourages Tracy along with her friends to introduce her campaign to integrate the all white Corny Collins Show. NOTE: 'Most of the information on this page has been gathered from other websites. Kenny Leon and Alex Rudzinski are co-directors with choreography by Jerry Mitchell and Harvey Fierstein is the script adapter. Robert Greenblatt, the chairman of NBC Entertainment, said: "In keeping with our desire to bring the best of Broadway to our live musicals, we've assembled the Broadway dream team of Tony Award winners for Hairspray Live." The show will air on NBC on December 7, 2016 in the US. Canada will air it the same night on City. UK will broadcast it on December 9,2016 on ITV2 and Australia will broadcast it on December 10, 2016 on SBS. 'Concept Robert Greenblatt said that the musical will be filmed on the "Universal studio back lot in Hollywood, so we’re going to spend a fair amount of the show outdoors, which we haven’t done previously. The sun will be going down just as we start ‘Good Morning Baltimore,’ ” He further said that the broadcast would feature a live audience, portraying people from Baltimore and as part of "The Corny Collins Show". The appearance of Ricki Lake and Marissa Jaret Winokur in the show was announced in November 2016, but with no additional details. Jerry Mitchell noted: “Don’t we want to surprise you?”. On November 16, 2016 Winokur discussed their roles, and it was revealed that she and Lake will work "at the racially integrated clothing boutique run by Sean Hayes' character!". 'Music' Two musical numbers that were written for the 2007 film will be included in Hairspray Live!: “Ladies’ Choice” and “Come So Far (Got So Far to Go).” The song "The Big Dollhouse" from the stage production is not in the television version. The original soundtrack for Hairspray Live! was released on December 2, 2016. 'Act I' TBA 'Act II' TBA 'Main Characters' *Maddie Baillio as Tracy Turnblad *Dove Cameron as Amber Von Tussle *Kristin Chenoweth as Velma Von Tussle *Garrett Clayton as Link Larkin *Harvey Fierstein as Edna Turnblad *Ariana Grande as Penny Pingleton *Derek Hough as Corny Collins *Jennifer Hudson as Motormouth Maybelle *Shahadi Wright Joseph as Little Inez Stubbs *Martin Short as Wilbur Turnblad *Ephraim Sykes as Seaweed J. Stubbs 'Minor Roles' *Billy Eichner as Rob Barker *Sean Hayes as Mr. Pinky *Andrea Martin as Prudy Pingleton *Rosie O'Donnell as the Gym Teacher *Paul Vogt as Harriman F. Spritzer 'The Dynamites' *Kamilah Marshall as a Dynamite *Judine Somerville as a Dynamite *Shayna Steele as a Dynamite 'Cameos' *Ricki Lake as Mr. Pinky's Assistant *Marissa Jaret Winokur as Mr. Pinky's Assistant 'Council Members' *Helene Britany as Shelley *Riley Costello as Brad *Kelli Ann Erdmann as Lou Ann *Sam Faulkner as I.Q. *Marissa Heart as Tammy *Jacque Lewarne as Brenda *Tommy Martinez as Corey *Katherine Roarty as Kooks *Ricky Schroeder as Sketch *Heather Tepe as Belle *Mason Trueblood as Fender *Karl Skyler Urban as Jon 'Motormouth Kids' *Josh Alexander as TBA *William Bell as Duane *Joanna Jones as Genie *Tiana Okoye as Lorraine *Amos Oliver III as Thad *Re'sean Pates as Jackie *Rhon Saunders as Gilbert 'Ensemble' *TBA 'Act I' *"Good Morning Baltimore" (Tracy with Baltimore residents) *"The Nicest Kids in Town" *"Mama, I’m a Big Girl Now" *"I Can Hear the Bells" *"(The Legend of) Miss Baltimore Crabs" *"Ladies' Choice" *"It Takes Two" *"Velma's Revenge" *"Welcome to the 60's" *"Run and Tell That!" *"Big, Blonde and Beautiful" 'Act II' *"(You’re) Timeless to Me" *"Good Morning Baltimore (Reprise)" *"Without Love" *"I Know Where I've Been" *"(It’s) Hairspray" *"Cooties" *"You Can't Stop the Beat" *"Come So Far (Got So Far To Go)" Category:Hairspray Live!